personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Simmons
| latest = | gallery = Patrick Simmons }} Officer Patrick M. Simmons is an NYPD police officer, and a leading member of HR. Charadter Background 2012 Simmons is introduced as an old friend of Detective Fusco's and a high level enforcer for HR. He works as a street cop. Fusco first contacts him on instruction by Reese as a way to infiltrate HR. After Reese kills Ian Davidson to save Fusco's life, he tells Fusco to call Simmons to help him cover up the death. Simmons agrees to help Fusco but warns Fusco that will he belong to HR. Simmons and HR are in collusion with up-and-coming mob boss Carl Elias. When Elias kidnaps his father, mob boss Gianni Moretti, Simmons tasks Fusco with finding out where Carter and Bill Szymanski have hidden Moretti. Although Fusco discovers Moretti's location he doesn't divulge it to Simmons. Soon after, Simmons and HR sever their ties with Elias after learning from Finch that HR families are under Elias' surveillance. Mike Laskey When HR receives a contract to kill Caroline Turing, Simmons enlists Fusco's aid. Simmons and his men corner Reese, who is protecting Turing, in a parking lot and a shootout ensues. Fusco and Carter arrive and rescue Reese as Simmons's men close in. Simmons walks away from unscathed. As a result of a sweep by FBI Special Agent Donnelly, over 75 members of HR are arrested by the FBI. Simmons confronts Fusco and forces him at gunpoint to help them find an HR ledger recording bribes paid to HR members. When Fusco finds the ledger he tears off the pages containing Simmons and his own name thus preventing them from being arrested. Simmons then meets the previously unseen head of HR, Alonzo Quinn and they decide to rebuild HR. After the arrests of the leading HR members Simmons is now the number two man in the organization and handles their activities on the streets, while Quinn operates in the shadows. Simmons later meets with Quinn and tells him that he made sure that arrested members of HR will keep silent about he and Quinn. When Quinn decides that they need to renew their friendship with Elias, Simmons contacts Elias' right hand man Anthony Marconi. But Elias betrays them and has one of their men killed. Fusco also severs his ties with HR and walks away. As a result Simmons gives an anonymous tip to Carter that another cop murdered Davidson. With Elias refusing to work with HR, Quinn informs Simmons of his plan to strike a deal with Russian organized criminal Peter Yogorov in order to secure funds for the rebuilding of HR. After getting intel from Mike Laskey, Simmons believes he can take every tape recording of him discussing with HR and also take down Reese. All his gunmen are killed and Reese defeats him in a fist fight before the police arrive. 2013 Simmons arranges for Peter Yogorov to meet Quinn, who proposes that they forge a new partnership. Yogorov agrees, on the condition that HR guarantees that he and his brother will not be prosecuted. HR then frames Detective Bill Szymanski to stop him from testifying against the Yogorovs. When Carter clears Szymanski's name, Yogorov's faith in HR is shaken but Simmons tells him trust his boss. Quinn murders both Detective Szymanski and the ADA Melinda Wright to make sure they can't prosecute the Yogorovs. Simmons met with Quinn after Cal Beecher questions Quinn about Detective Szymanski's murder and the information he has about cops and dirty money. Simmons asked if Beecher is going to be a problem and Quinn said he hopes he won't be. When Beecher meet with Elias to verify what Quinn has told him, Simmons learns about the meeting and tells Quinn. He tries to persuade Quinn give Beecher a promotion or transferhim out of the city. Instead, Quinn orders Beecher's murder. Later on duty that night, Beecher is set up by his CI and killed in a shootout. Simmons is present at Detective Beecher's funeral, along with his boss, Quinn. After the service, he is confronted by Fusco, who claims Simmons had something to do with Beecher's death. Simmons tells him that he doesn't have HR's protection any more and hints of what would happen when his former friends talk to Internal Affairs. Fusco threatens Simmons with what he knows, but Simmons is not intimidated. Later, in Oyster Bay, Simmons is the cop assigned to guard Fusco while IAB detective Joseph Soriano leads the search for Detective Stills' body. He taunts Fusco, whispering "It's only a matter of time". However, he is soon proven wrong, and is shocked when the grave is empty. When Carter looks into HR after Beecher's death, Simmons calls Detective Terney, telling him that Quinn wants Carter eliminated. Although the original plot to kill her was foiled, HR manages to frame Carter for shooting an unarmed suspect. After framing Carter, Simmons calls Terney and gave him the go-ahead to move on with their plan to kill Elias and his lieutenant Anthony Marconi. Trivia *Simmons, Quinn, Fusco and several other cops are not present in HR's ledger. *His shield number on his uniform hat is 1687. *He wears 2 service ribbons: the Liberty Breast Bar and one for Meritorious Police Duty *Wearing the Liberty Breast Bar indicates that Simmons was on the force during July 4, 1976. *Simmons has a wife and two children, as seen in . Appearances Season 1 * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * Season 3 * es:Patrick Simmons Simmons Simmons Category:HR Category:Police Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists